La mejor Navidad de todas
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Increíblemente, el espíritu de la Navidad arregla cosas que parecen irreparables, haciendo ver lo que había sido un gran incidente, como una menudencia del pasado. RenHoro. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! Bueno éste fic es un especial de Navidad, con el cual participo para el concurso ****Fanfic Navideño HoroXRen**** llevado al cabo por Pilikita y Kororito. Es, obviamente, un RenxHoro, es AU y… eso xD. Espero que les guste. Va dedicado a toda/os la/os fanática/os de la pareja, como regalito de Navidad. Que la pasen muy bien y que el viejito se raje con buenos regalos jajaja xD y próspero año nuevo :3 **

**Por cierto, no tuve casi nada de tiempo, razón por la cual subo a última hora el fic xD y si está muy malo, tengan piedad ToT de verdad me esforcé por tenerlo a tiempo ToT**

**La mejor Navidad de todas**

Diciembre, 2006.

Internado masculino Hiromiya Tsukane.

- ¡Niños, por favor…!

La desesperada súplica de la maestra fue interrumpida por la sonora campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Al fin! – los alumnos, chicos de 13 a 15 años, guardaron sin mucho cuidado sus útiles escolares en sus bolsos gastados de tanto uso, para irse retirando aceleradamente de la sala, sin siquiera despedirse de la secretamente aliviada maestra.

- Por favor, lean las páginas 3 y 4 y comenten en un párrafo…- rendida, la mujer se desplomó sobre su silla, convencida de que ninguno de los (pocos) chicos que quedaban allí la escuchaba. Suspiró agotada.- Se ponen tan difíciles en las fiestas…

- ¡Hasta mañana, Srta. Kyushu! – la juvenil voz llena de vida la sobresaltó un poco, y al elevar la vista, se encontró con apuesto chico de peculiar pelo azul, cuyo semblante irradiaba amabilidad y simpatía.

- Joven Usui…- le sonrió agradecida por su gesto, después de todo, no muchos alumnos se tomaban la molestia de recordar su existencia una vez terminada la hora de clase. Y Horokeu Usui, en particular, le parecía un niño muy bueno y generoso.- Hasta mañana.

- Jeje… - Horo-horo salió del aula sonriente, pues aunque había visto a su maestra de Literatura bastante fatigada, había logrado sacarle una sonrisa. A pocos pasos de la puerta, sintió cómo lo empujaban bruscamente contra la pared.- ¿Qué dem…?

- "Hasta mañana, Srta Kyushu" – lo imitó una fría voz en su espalda, con un tono cruelmente burlón.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ren?

- Eres patético, Usui. Una verdadera lástima.

- Déjame en paz.

- Uy, qué miedo. Y si no, ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?

- …

- Quiero ver que te atrevas, Hoto.

Ren Tao. Su compañero de clase. Ren Tao, anteriormente, uno de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Ren Tao, su casi, casi, ex.

- Permiso, tengo que ir a almorzar… - intentó pasar por al lado del otro chico, pero este se lo impidió volviendo a empujarlo contra la pared, más bruscamente que la vez anterior.- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

- Me das asco, Usui, ese es mi problema. ¿No puedes desaparecer? – los ojos de Ren eran casi dorados, los más bonitos que Horo hubiese visto jamás. En ese momento, aquellos ojos brillaban con rencor- Odio tener que verte todos los días en MÍ sala. Mi problema, Horo-horo, eres tú.

-…- bajó la cabeza, intentando quitar su rostro de la vista de Ren. Sentía aquel ya conocido escozor en los ojos, como cada vez que Ren le dirigía la palabra. Porque desde hacía algún tiempo, siempre que su compañero de origen chino le hablaba, era para lastimarlo. Y siempre lo conseguía, aunque él lo ignorara.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – las palabras de su antiguo amigo estaban ahora salpicadas de ira, de impotencia. Era en esos instantes, cuando sentía la furia dominando su voz, cuando a Horo menos le gustaba la idea de mirarlo. Sin embargo, contra cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de no hacerlo, unas manos ágiles y duras tomaron su rostro sin mucha suavidad, obligándolo a encarar al chico de cabello oscuro.- Anda, defiéndete.

- Ren, suéltame… - pidió en un susurro. Las manos del chino le estaban lastimando la cara, y temía que alguien pasara por el pasillo de un momento a otro, aunque parecía que eran los únicos en el piso.

- ¿Por qué no te defiendes, eh? – sintió las manos aumentar la presión sobre su rostro, hasta tal punto que tuvo que apretar los puños para no quejarse. Pero seguramente lo que le dolía era el hecho de que Ren le hiciera daño, y no el daño en sí.- ¿Por qué estás tan distinto, Horo? – soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – logró articular, frunciendo el ceño por el sufrimiento facial.

- No te hagas el tonto, ¿quieres? Eres un imbécil, pero sabes de lo que hablo. – de un momento a otro, el rostro de Ren se encontraba a poca distancia del suyo, con sus ojos taladrándolo analíticamente- ¿Lo haces a propósito? Es eso, ¿no? ¿Crees que vas a sacar algo?

- Ren, no entiendo de lo que hablas…- murmuró, cerrando los ojos pues el dolor se volvía insoportable.

- Antes no hubieras fingido que no te estás muriendo de dolor… - declaró casi inaudiblemente el chino, acrecentando la presión. Finalmente, un par de finas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos del peliazulado, sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de sus labios.- Hm… - Ren soltó su rostro sin delicadeza alguna, sin quitar la vista de él. Horo volvió a abrir los ojos, adolorido, y miró los del chino.

- ¿Tenías que hacer eso?- interrogó con un hilito de voz, contemplando cómo una torcida sonrisa se formaba en el semblante del Tao.

- … - la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Ren desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, antes de que, alejándose, éste agregara.- Tú eres el que me obliga a hacer esas cosas, Horo-horo.

El Usui contempló al otro chico alejarse y, luego de suspirar fastidiado, se dirigió a su habitación. La pieza de Horo-horo, la cual, de momento, compartía con Yoh Asakura y Lyserg Diethel, dos chicos bastante simpáticos y con los cuales se llevaba muy bien, quedaba en el edificio norte del instituto, constituido por niños de 12 a 19 años. Entró rápidamente y dejó su mochila sobre su deshecha cama – pues les correspondía a ellos mismos ordenar sus cosas, de otro modo quedaban tal y como las dejaban- para luego cambiarse de ropa, pues luego del almuerzo no había más clases. Después de encontrarse, como siempre, sencillamente vestido, salió de su aposento para dirigirse hacia el comedor. A pocos pasos del lugar, divisó, entre muchas, una mochila que se le hizo muy familiar: era la mochila de Ren… El hecho de que el chino se encontrara en el lugar, por un corto momento, lo hizo dudar entre seguir su camino o almorzar más tarde, pero finalmente decidió entrar. Después de todo, moría de hambre, y el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarse con su antiguo amigo.

En el comedor, en una de las incontables mesas, se encontraban, entre varios otros muchachos, Yoh y Lyserg, comiendo mientras conversaban. Al ver a Horo-horo, lo llamaron animadamente para que se les uniera. Éste fue por su comida, la cual transportó en una bandeja plástica, y fue donde sus amigos.

- ¡En este lugar no se cansan de las sopas! – comentó Diethel, que ya terminaba su postre.

- Ojalá que para Navidad hayan galletas, jijiji…

- ¡No estaría mal! – lo apoyó el norteño, para enseguida comenzar con su plato.

- ¿Tú te quedas, Horo? Habías mencionado pasar las fiestas con tu familia…

- Sí, bueno… - su vista se perdió en un punto inexistente, mientras sonreía con algo de pena- Los tiempos no están bien, así que voy a tener que quedarme…

- Lo lamento… - se disculpó su amigo inglés, mirándolo con tristeza, pues no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a sus amigos.

- ¡No te preocupes! Era eso o ir yo y que mi hermana se quedara en su colegio, y la verdad prefiero que ella esté con mis padres para Navidad… Además, así no me tengo que molestar en escoger regalos, jejeje…

- Jajajaja.

- ¿Tú también te quedas, Yoh? – preguntó el Usui, intentando que en su voz no se percibiera muestra alguna del rayo de esperanza que esa idea le proporcionaba.

- No… Pasaremos las vacaciones donde mi abuelos…

- ¿Así que vas a ver a Anna? – inquirió con picardía, provocando en su moreno amigo un leve sonrojo, además de una avergonzada pero sincera sonrisa, y logrando así ocultar su propia decepción, pues había constatado que se quedaría solo durante las fiestas.

- Sí, jijiji n.n

- Y ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella? Sí que llevan mucho, ¿eh?

- Sí… Todo está muy bien, sólo que… no sé qué comprarle ToT

- ¿Todavía no le tienes regalo?

- No u.u

- Podríamos ir juntos a comprarlos en la tarde.

- No es mala idea.

- ¿Enserio me acompañarían, amigos? – Yoh juntó las manos entusiastamente, con ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¡Claro! – exclamaron sin dudarlo los otros dos, sonrientes.

Así, acordaron que ese mismo día irían por un regalo para la novia de Yoh, a una de las varias tiendas que había cerca de allí, y de ese modo, Horo-horo y Lyserg aprovecharían para mirar algunas cosas también.

Luego de un rato, los tres camaradas habían terminado de comer, mas seguían sentados, charlando amistosamente. Horo-horo reía divertido por un comentario bastante estúpido hecho por el Asakura, cuando, de un momento a otro, su espalda se encontró mojada y llena de comida.

- ¿¡Pero qué…?!

- Vaya, qué torpe soy… - estando justo detrás de él, la voz de Ren logró estremecerlo imperceptiblemente. Aún sorprendido, el ainu se volteó, para percibir, sobre el suelo, una bandeja dada vuelta, con un plato y un vaso vacíos. Volvió a mirar al chino, indignado, pues evidentemente, él le había tirado la bandeja.

- ¡¿Quién te has creído!?

- No me hables con ese tono, payaso. – le advirtió el de ojos bonitos, en un amenazante susurro.

- ¡Tu te lo buscaste! ¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso?

- Ja.- sus labios finos se volvieron una burlona sonrisa.- Para que lo sepas fue un accidente.

- ¿De veras crees que alguien te va a creer esa mentira?- se exaltó, cada vez más asombrado y harto del cinismo de su interlocutor.

- No me interesa que me creas, Usui. Lo que sí lamento fue haber ensuciado el suelo…

- ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!! - ¿Por qué Ren había cambiado tanto? Porque, aunque le doliera hacerlo, debía aceptar que el chino estaba muy distinto a como solía ser. Por lo menos en lo que a su actitud con él se refería. Los ojos del Tao se fijaron en los suyos, cosas que no esperaba. Ni tampoco que su sarcástica sonrisa se tensara a causa de su desesperado grito.

- ¿A quién llamas idiota, pobretón? – lo atacó un chico detrás de Ren, mientras se le acercaba. Era Hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh. Ambos eran totalmente idénticos, a excepción del cabello, pues el de su amigo no pasaba sus hombros, mientras que el del recién llegado era verdaderamente largo. Hao se detuvo justo frente a él, escrutándolo con sus negros ojos.

- No te metas en esto, Hao.- le ordenó el chino, molesto, antes de que Horo hubiera podido decir algo. Aquello provocó en el aludido un escéptico resoplido.

- Me gustaría poder hacerte caso, Ren, pero desgraciadamente para tí y para éste mendigo, yo hago lo que me dé la gana.

- ¿¡"Pobretón"!? ¿¡Qué estás insinuando, eh!? – de verdad se estaba exaltando más de lo que hubiera querido. No le agradaba en absoluto el hermano de Yoh y de hecho, de no ser por que el último era su amigo, seguramente ya le hubiera caído a golpes hacía mucho tiempo.

- Yo no insinúo nada, Usui. Simplemente digo las cosas como son. ¿O me vas a negar que tus padres están prácticamente en la quiebra?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Semi-mintió. Bien, la situación económica de su familia de momento no era magnífica, pero ¿en la quiebra? Eso ya era otra cosa.

- ¿No? – fingió sorprenderse el de cabello largo, mientras Ren no apartaba su mirada del peliceleste, ligera, muy ligeramente preocupado.- Entonces ¿no es cierto que puede que te vayas por falta de dinero? Porque déjame decirte que con esas notas que tienes, sería bastante difícil obtener una beca…

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! – explotó, apretando los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo mierda lo había sabido Hao? Supuestamente, nadie más que el director y algunos maestros estaban al corriente…

- ¿Es cierto? – luego de un tenso silencio, en donde la mayoría de los presentes contemplaban a Horo expectantes, la voz del chino volvió a oírse, libre de cualquier tipo de hostilidad. El norteño elevó su mirada, sin percatarse de lo cristalina que se había vuelto.

- ¿Acaso te importa? – inquirió angustiado. Todo esto había empezado porque Ren no lo dejaba en paz, y siempre, desde hacía algún tiempo, se las ingeniaba para humillarlo y mortificarlo… Por eso, no le parecía posible que de verdad el asunto pudiera significar algo para él. Además, odiaba el hecho de que, ahora, casi todos sus compañeros estuvieran enterados.

- … - Realmente quiso responder con la verdad, mientras observaba el triste semblante del ainu. Deseó que estuvieran solos, para poder ser sincero, y decirle que, claramente, le importaba. Y mucho… Pero no era así: habían allí por lo menos 10 chicos de su nivel, chicos que creían, con mucho motivo, que detestaba a Horo como a nadie más. Desvío su mirada, sintiéndose el peor cobarde del mundo.

- ¿No le vas a responder, Ren? – lo apresuró Hao, sin quitar su vista del patético chico frente a él. Ojalá que se fuera de una vez, y se pudriera en la más absoluta miseria, en la cual, estaba seguro, siempre había vivido. No quería indigentes en su querido colegio. Y menos como Horo-horo, uno de los pocos (y estúpidos) que se atrevían a enfrentársele.

- Pues claro que me importa… - murmuró, mas su voz cambió considerablemente al agregar- No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que te fueras de una condenada vez, Usui. Es más, te ayudaría a empacar.

- Jajajaja, así se hace Ren.- lo apoyó un divertido Hao, volteando a verlo por primera vez. Pero los dorados ojos del chino estaban fijos en alguien más…

- … - sintió una cálida y fina lágrima deslizarse por su rostro agachado, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el fin de evitar otras. Ren mentía, lo sabía. No había sido capaz de mirarlo siquiera, y sólo quienes no lo conocían, es decir, todos los presentes a excepción de él mismo, podían haberle creído. Y lo que le dolía de todo aquello, más que nada, era que el objetivo del chino era lastimarlo. Y lo había conseguido, como siempre. O quizá, como nunca.

- No los tomes en cuenta, Horo… - trató de consolarlo Yoh, mientras posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de su amigo, y miraba con triste reproche a su hermano mayor.

Al sentir el toque del moreno, el ainu no lo soportó más, y salió velozmente del lugar. No iba a quedarse para seguir siendo humillado. Es más: en esos momentos, deseaba a toda costa irse del colegio y nunca volver. No volver a ver al bastardo de Hao, ni a aquellos engreídos que lo mirarían como si fuera muy poca cosa ahora que sabían que no era rico como ellos, ni… ni a Ren.

- Pobre Horo… y recalco: pobre. Jajajajaja.

- Cierra la boca de una vez, ¿Quieres?

- Cuidado con tu forma de dirigirte a mí, chino. Además, ¿De qué tanto te quejas?

- No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero como de seguro es una imbecilidad… - hizo ademán de retirarse, mientras sus ojos se clavaban, casi contra su voluntad, en el sitio por donde Horo había desaparecido, pero el fuerte agarre de Hao en su brazo lo detuvo.

- Estoy diciendo que si hay que buscar culpables de que ese papanatas se sintiera mal (por muy insignificante que resulte eso), tú y yo lo somos por igual. Que yo sepa nadie te obligó a nada, ¿o sí? Tú solito te las arreglas para molestarlo siempre que puedes, así que no tienes derecho a enojarte cuando los demás lo hacen.

- Jódete.- se zafó sin mucho esfuerzo, para proceder a retirarse, dejando a un irritado Hao, un, desde antes, preocupado Lyserg, y un sorprendido Yoh. Y es que Yoh era un chico observador.

Ren salió del comedor sin prisa alguna, sin embargo, desde que estuvo fuera, corrió hacia un lugar preciso. Estaba terriblemente confundido, era cierto. Pero también se arrepentía. No sólo de la bandeja, ni de su mentira… Sabía que era de algo más grande. En menos de un minuto, se encontró frente a la habitación del norteño, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber corrido. Él no esa clase de persona, no importaba cuáles fueran sus motivos. Suspiró derrotado y, sin tocar, entró. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la cama deshecha de Horo, en la cual yacía su arrugado uniforme, descuidadamente tirado, al igual que su vieja mochila. Se sentó sobre el lecho, sabiendo que era el único en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba el ainu? Se formuló la pregunta, mientras abría su mochila.

- Un solo cuaderno… - susurró, entre entretenido y nostálgico, recordando que, con lo flojo que era, a Horo se le hacía muy pesado llevar distintos cuadernos para las diferentes clases (sin contar los libros), por lo que tenía uno de apuntes, del copiaba la materia sobre los otros. Aquello requería de mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, el norteño, a pesar de que podía ser un perezoso, siempre se esmeraba en lo que de colegio se trataba.- No serían capaces de echarte… - afirmó al vacío, aunque aquello podía ser tomado como una pregunta.

Volvió a guardar el cuaderno, para luego incorporarse dispuesto a salir, mas cuando avanzaba hacia la puerta – que no había cerrado - se encontró frente al chico que buscaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – quiso saber el norteño. Su voz trataba de ser brusca y algo fría, sin embargo sólo lo conseguía a medias, ya que, entre otras cosas, estaba levemente quebradiza.

- Yo… - miró el rostro herido de ese niño que antes fue su mejor amigo, acordándose de lo cruel que había sido y que siempre era.

- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. ¿Acaso Hao también va a venir a molestar? ¿No les bastó con lo del comedor? – lo interrumpió, convencido de que no obtendría una gran respuesta por parte de Ren. Entró de lleno en su alcoba, cuidando de no acercarse al otro joven, y de no mirarlo. Ya no quería, ni podía hacerlo, de miedo a seguir siendo pisoteado.

- No quiero que te vayas.- declaró el chino, con un tono que sugería que recién lo había descubierto. Aunque lo que de verdad le sorprendía, era el hecho de estarlo diciendo. Por primera vez en ese momento, los ojos oscuros de Horo se posaron en los suyos, muy abiertos.

- … - el Usui contempló a Ren, allí frente a él, que, por única vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, le decía algo así, tan creíble, tan real. Tan… extraño.- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me dices esto? – su pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero por la mirada que le dirigió, supo enseguida que le contestaría. Pasó su manga por sus ojos, algo enrojecidos, para intentar disminuir el leve ardor que los invadía desde que lo hubieran maltratado en el comedor.

- Por que… - dio un par de pasos, quedando menos lejos del peliceleste, aunque sin saber el por qué de su acción.- Porque sí. No quiero que te vayas, y puede que lo hagas… pero yo no quiero. Y quiero que lo sepas, Horo-horo.- volver a pronunciar ese apodo le resultó muy agradable, al igual que llegar a explicarse de manera más o menos coherente. Nunca fue muy expresivo, pero sentía que había quedado claro.

- Creí que me odiabas… - dijo, sin realmente quererlo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por haber hablado sin pensar y, nuevamente en el día, desvió la mirada, mientras, como por reflejo, se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

- … - el chino lo miró, atónito y sin embargo, resignado, pues por su usual comportamiento arisco y frío, era de esperarse que el chico creyera eso… pero él había creído (y querido) notar que Horo veía más allá de las apariencias, que entendía que lo que ocurría era todo lo contrario a lo que con sus insultos intentaba aparentar. Volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos, decidido a obligarlo a que le mirara, mas cuando ya estaba a una distancia mínima, se oyó una tercera voz.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ren? – cada palabra pronunciada por Hao estaba llena de crueldad, cinismo y asco, todo junto. El pelilargo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, con sus negros ojos clavados en él y Horo-horo. Él último se dio vuelta, entre enfadado y asustado por la repentina aparición del hermano de Yoh.

- ¿Tú que…? – casi le gritó, apretando los puños como hacía un rato, mas se interrumpió al sentir el cuerpo de Ren junto al suyo.

- Estamos hablando de algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, Hao. ¿Podrías largarte? – pidió nada amablemente el Tao, con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas. Por lo menos no de cualquier persona.

- Pues a mí me parece que no tienen nada de qué hablar. Todo quedó bastante claro allá abajo, ¿No creen? – sonrió con maldad, al ver que el Usui fruncía un poco el ceño ante el recuerdo de la escena de hacía unos minutos.

- ¡¡Lárgate!! – estalló el de pelo violeta, impaciente por aclarar las cosas con el norteño. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema de Hao?

- Bien, pero tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Qué estás…?

- Él no tiene por qué ir contigo.- habló firmemente Horokeu, serio y apacible como nunca. Ren lo miró con disimulo, pero antes de permitirse esbozar una sonrisa cómplice, el moreno replicó.

- No te metas en esto, vago. Le hablo a don Pancho, no al chancho.

- ¡¡Cuidado con lo que dices!!

- Vaya… parece que no te gusta que insulten a los necesitados… - el Asakura avanzó calmadamente hasta quedar frente a ellos, sin cambiar la postura de sus brazos. Aunque ubicó frente a Horo, su mirada estaba fija en Ren, escrutadora.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Tienes razón… - antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Hao tomó al peliceleste de la camisa, casi asfixiándolo, y lo apegó violentamente contra la pared, causando la caída de algunos objetos en las repisas.

- ¿¡Qué crees que…!?

- ¡¡Sal inmediatamente de este lugar o él va a pagar las consecuencias!!

Ren Tao apretó los dientes, desesperado por la impotencia. Vio que Horo intentaba liberarse, pero las manos de Hao le impedían respirar con libertad, por lo que todo era en vano. No hubiera dudado un segundo en golpear al desgraciado que tenía en frente, pero… ¿Y si Horo-horo salía lastimado? ¿Y si después Hao se vengaba con él? Eran muchos riesgos como para correrlos…

- Suéltalo… - ordenó con frustración, irritado, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco, esperando.

- Como gustes, Ren.- aquellas palabras lo tranquilizaron durante un par de milésimas, justo antes de que un fuerte empujón lo sacara definitivamente del cuarto, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

- ¡¡Mierda!! – Se volteó iracundo y comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡¡¡Hao, abre, maldición!!!

- … pero antes déjame arreglar un par de cuentas con este idiota.- aún a través de la puerta, Ren pudo ver la maquiavélica sonrisa que el moreno esbozaba, y aquello sólo pudo turbarlo aún más.

- ¡¡HORO-HORO!! ¡¡Hao, hijo de puta, abre la puerta!!

- ¡¡Ren, vete, estoy…!! – la tentativa de calmarlo del ainu fue repentinamente apagada, por lo que, enseguida, el chino supo que Hao lo había golpeado. Siguió, sin embargo, masacrando la puerta, mientras lágrimas de desesperación salían de sus ojos.

- ¡¡HORO!!

Así permaneció durante algunos minutos, mientras oía, de vez en cuando, golpes secos, y uno que otro quejido casi inaudible que le desgarraba parte de su alma. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a inspectoría (por muy cobarde que fuera aquello), la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Hao de aspecto triunfante.

- ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! – se lanzó sobre él sin escrúpulos, odiándolo como nunca antes, pero cuando ya, sujetándolo de la camisa, tenía un puño levantado, el Asakura acentuó su temible sonrisa.

- Creo que deberías ocuparte de otras cosas antes…

El pecho se le oprimió al tiempo que lo soltaba, prometiéndose que le daría su merecido en otra ocasión. Volvió a entrar a la alcoba de Horo-horo, para encontrarse con algo que le heló la sangre: en medio de miles de cosas desparramadas por todo el lugar, inclusive una silla con una pata rota que aumentó su preocupación, estaba el ainu, tumbado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrándole en abundancia y el rostro inflamado obviamente por los golpes. Prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz ya se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, mientras sentía que le venía un paro cardiaco.

- Horo-horo… ¡¡Horo-horo!!

- R-ren… - el leve murmullo del peliceleste le llegó tan débil y adolorido que tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no reprimir un par de lágrimas.

- Ese imbécil… - respiró hondamente, para inclinarse hacia su amigo y examinar su gravedad.

Pudo notar que, aunque era evidente que había intentado no hacerlo, Horo también había soltado un par de lágrimas, que podían ser de rabia y/o dolor. Sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y rojas, y en una hasta se notaban los nudillos de Hao. En su frente pudo apreciar un par de rasguños, y la boca y barbilla eran muy difíciles de examinar, debido a la sangre que las cubría.

- Ren… lo lamento… - con grandes esfuerzos y la ayuda del chino, el Usui consiguió sentarse, quedando apoyado contra su amigo. Le dolía enormemente toda la cara, pero aquello era soportable en comparación con las costillas, las cuales sentía hechas polvo debido al golpe que Hao le había brindado con la silla. Lo peor, se decía, era que la silla era de Lyserg…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió, entre molesto por la incoherencia de las palabras y preocupado por la dificultad para moverse que presentaba.

- ¿De veras no me odias…? Lamento no haber podido defenderte… - por primera vez desde que había quedado en el suelo, abrió sus oscuros ojos, fijándolos suplicantes en el Tao.- Hice lo que pude… Aunque sé que no fue suficiente… - estas últimas palabras las pronunció con profunda tristeza, la cual contagió a su interlocutor, sin saberlo.

- No es el momento de hablar de eso, Horo… - intentó cambiar el tema, confundido por la repentina evocación de _aquel_ asunto.- Seguramente los golpes te afectaron la cabeza… - medio bromeó, aunque aquella opción acrecentó su temor. Luego de haber dicho esto, no supo qué hacer: ¿Cómo lograba que el ainu se incorporara? ¿Debía llevarlo a la enfermería? Eso quizá era obvio, mas ¿Cómo lo hacía? Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, el norteño aprovechó para seguir hablando.

- Después traté de explicarte y tú… - cerró los ojos al sentir un nuevo y agudo dolor que, según supuso, no era por la paliza que había recibido, si no por el recuerdo de lo que narraba.- tú comenzaste a tratarme mal… Como si te hubiera hecho algo malo… - un fuerte sollozo estuvo a punto de sacudirlo, pero en el último momento pudo controlarse.- Y después dejamos de hablarnos…

- Basta, ¿quieres? – casi le ordenó, endureciendo su tono de voz, cosa que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Lo que más le molestaba era que, en realidad, Horo-horo no tenía la culpa de nada, y él se había desquitado con él, y sabía lo injusto y cobarde que era eso. Y le sabía pésimo aceptarlo.

- Dis…culpa… - logró articular, agotado. Le ardía todo, estaba cansado, nervioso y todavía algo asustado. No el gustaba admitirlo, pero había sentido mucho miedo al momento de ser atacado; aunque no tanto como hubiera tenido de haber sido Ren quien corría peligro. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, sin los gritos de Ren tras la puerta, que le indicaban que aún le importaba, habría salido aún peor, cosa que era mucho decir. Le gustaba poder mirar a Ren sin temer ser insultado, de veras que sí… pero no podía seguir: estaba exhausto…

- No… no te disculpes… - acercó sus rostros, quedando su mejilla en el cabello del norteño, revuelto por el combate, y cerró los ojos.

Noche del 24 de Diciembre 2006 – Internado.

**Horo's POV.**

No puedo creer que falte tan poco para noche buena… y que voy a estar solito… Bueno, pero por lo menos Pilika está en casa con mamá y papá, y eso me alegra. Aunque, siendo sinceros, me hubiera gustado mucho estar en compañía de Yoh o Lyserg o hasta la Srta. Kyushu ToT… pero creo que soy la única persona de todo el colegio que no tiene en dónde pasar las fiestas. Y yo que quería un regalito… Bueno, me conformo con haber arreglado las cosas con Ren. Maldito Hao, todavía me duelen las costillas ¬¬… pero valió la pena, porque en la enfermería, conversamos mucho y quedamos de buenas. Pero no volví a verlo después de ese día. Supongo que de vacaciones antes que los demás.

**Fin Horo's POV.**

El norteño suspiró mientras giraba sobre su cama. Ahora que sus amigos se habían llevado sus cosas, la habitación lucía mucho más vacía, y por consiguiente, triste… A Horo-horo no le gustaba mucho la soledad, menos si esta era obligatoria. Aunque ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar regalos… de hecho, nunca tenía dinero. Cerró los ojos, desanimado. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bajar a buscar algo de comer. Al pensar en comida, lo recordó: el regalo de Ren. Se sonrojó un poco, mas sus labios esbozaron una tenue sonrisa. ¡No había podido evitarlo! Le había preparado un regalo. Literalmente: le había hecho galletitas navideñas ñ.ñ… es que todos los ingredientes estaban en la cocina, y bueno… nada se pierde intentando, ¿no? De todos modos, una cosa era tenerle un regalo, y otra cosa era atreverse a entregárselo cuando regresara al internado. Volvió a suspirar.

_- ¡Suéltame, tarado!_

_- Eres tan solo un niñito rico de papá, Tao._

_- ¡¡Retráctate!!_

_- Ren, ya volv… ¡¡OYE, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!!_

_- ¡Auch! No es justo, Tao, nosotros no andamos con guardaespaldas. ¿O qué, no eres capaz de defenderte solito?_

_- ¡Déjalo en paz!_

_- ¿O si no qué? ¿Acaso nos vas a mandar a la cárcel? Jajajaja. No hay nada que puedas hacer._

_- Mejor vete, niño, nuestro problema no es contigo._

_- No pienso irme._

_- No es una proposición._

_PAF._

Despertó sobresaltado, con el pulso acelerado. Se sentó en su lecho, abatido. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con ese día: el día en el cual no había podido defender a Ren… Con la intención de tallarse los ojos, llevó sus manos a su rostro, descubriendo que estaba empapado en lágrimas: había llorado en sueños. Horo-horo se quedó un rato en silencio, pensativo, y todos esos recuerdos desagradables volvieron a su mente: los chicos con los cuales Ren siempre se había llevado mal, el ataque en la biblioteca vacía, cuando volvió del baño y los encontró molestando, cuando lo encerraron en la salla contigua, la sensación de sólo poder mirar mientras Ren era humillado… Todo luego de aquello era confuso, sin embargo, siempre tenía esa sensación de impotencia, de haber podido hacer algo de no haber sido tan estúpido e ingenuo… Rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, y apoyó su rostro en los últimos, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. De todos modos, nadie estaba allí para verlo llorar…

Las horas fueron muriendo, no muy lentas, ni veloces, hasta que ya casi llegaba media noche. Horo seguía en la posición que había adoptado hacía rato, con los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda, pero sin más llanto. Simplemente, quería que todo acabara pronto y que las clases recomenzaran, para volver a ser un alumno común y corriente del montón. Había intentado dormir, pero sabía que no lo lograría: estaba acostumbrado a esperar hasta las 12, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. En esa fecha, el sueño simplemente no lo acompañaba. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- ¿Quién es…? – levantó el rostro, encontrando a Ren frente a él, imagen que le quitó el habla.

- Hola… - el chino parecía agitado, muestra de que había llegado recién, y de manera apurada. Ren entró lentamente a la habitación como si, al igual que el ainu, todo aquello le pareciera irreal.

- R-ren… ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó sin mucha meditación, aún asombrado por la sorpresiva aparición.

- Yo… - suspiró. No eran pocas explicaciones las que daría, después de todo.- Traje tu regalo.

- ¿Mm? – fue lo único que logró articular. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero de todos modos lo invadía una enorme felicidad.

- Traje tu regalo.- miró su reloj, impaciente. Faltaban 10 minutos para noche buena.

- Pero… pero tus vacaciones… ¿y tu familia? ¿Cómo lograste…?

- Eso no importa, baka. Tenemos mucho tiempo para que te explique los detalles.

- ¿O sea que vas a pasar las vacaciones aquí?

- Sí… - se sentó junto a él, sobre la cama, y supo, al poder contemplarlo de cerca, que el peliceleste había llorado.

- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó, agrandando los ojos sin querer.

- Por ti… - replicó casi automáticamente, para luego proceder a convertirse en una cereza humana. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al decirle eso? Desvío el rostro, con la intención de que Horo-horo no viera su sonrojo, aunque dudaba mucho que estando tan cerca no notara el rojo casi radioactivo de su rostro (por lo menos, a él le parecía que debía verse así…).

- ¿¡Por mí!? – casi gritó, mientras su mandíbula se zafaba de su cabeza. Eran demasiadas estupefacciones para tan pocos minutos.

- Sí… - admitió, derrotado, y casi como un reflejo, llevó su mano al rostro de Horo, y le secó una lágrima. El norteño se puso colorado, y aquello le hizo sonreír divertido.

- Gracias… - murmuró, apenas conteniendo la emoción, y el chino no supo si se refería a lo de secarle la cara o al hecho de haber ido por él. Aunque no le importó mucho.

- Mejor prepárate, que van a ser las 12. Quedan como 3 minutos…

- Entonces… - se paró de un salto, con energías renovadas, y empezó a buscar en su baúl, hasta sacar un enorme paquete de muchos colores brillantes. Volvió a ubicarse cerca del Tao, sonriendo ansioso.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es para ti. También te tengo algo n.n

- ¿En… serio? – eso si que lo sorprendió: no esperaba recibir nada más de lo que ya tenía. Porque el estar allí con Horo-horo era lo mejor que podía pedir ese día.

- Pues claro… no sabía si dártelo, pero ya que con esas andamos…

Se miraron durante unos instantes, como si un magnetismo desconocido atrajera sus ojos, hasta que, de súbito, las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

1, 2.

- Ya falta poco… - susurró Ren, acercándose al ainu.

3, 4.

- ¿Quién lo abre primero? – cuestionó casi infantilmente el Usui, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

5, 6.

- El mío no está envuelto ù.u… -le informó Ren, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

7, 8.

- Ah… bueno, yo te lo paso, y tú… me los pasas después, jeje n.nU – propuso, sin comprender mucho.

9, 10.

- Tus compañeros no están, ¿cierto? – preguntó, mas que nada para distraerse de los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

11.

- No… - contestó, algo triste.- Aunque tal vez si hubieran sabido que puede que sea mi última Navidad aquí…

- En eso te equivocas.

12.

Un breve silencio siguió a la última campanada, para que luego se escuchara nuevamente la voz del norteño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- … - el chino se acercó por tercera vez, consiguiendo situar sus labios muy cerca del oído del otro chico, para luego susurrarle - Por que le pedí a mi padre que pagara tu colegiatura, y aunque tú o tus padres se opongan, eso fue lo único que le dije que quería para Navidad, así que lo hizo de todas maneras. Feliz Navidad, Horo-horo.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación, siendo a penas interrumpido por el sonido del papel siendo fuertemente arrugado.

- … ¿No vas a decir nada?- se alejó un poco hacia atrás, para poder ver el rostro de Horo.

- … - lo miró con ojos cristalinos, y el corazón latiéndole a miles de millares por hora. ¿Que le había pedido a su padre _qué_? ¿Por él? ¿Para él? ¿Para que se quedara allí? ¿A su lado?

- ¿Hola…? – pasó su mano delante de los oscuros ojos, a primera vista intrigado por su repentina mudez. Aunque en realidad le alegraba el resultado que sus esfuerzos habían obtenido. Más que mal, había pasado todos esos días convenciendo a _papá_ de acceder a su petición.

- Mi… - casi tartamudeó, incapaz de mirarlo.- Mi regalo no… Te lo debo.- dijo al fin, para luego, sintiendo un ligero temblor, suspirar.- Muchas gracias, Ren. Muchas gr…

- Espera un momento. Yo también quiero mi regalo ¬¬

- Este… - miró el paquete entre sus manos. Qué insignificante parecía al lado de lo que Ren le había dado. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en darle unas patéticas galletas, que más encima ni siquiera había comprado?- Te lo debo, ¿Vale? Es que este…

- Quiero _ese_. – sin permitirle agregar nada, le quitó el paquete de las manos, para proceder a abrirlo con extrema rapidez (nunca se sabía cuándo a Horo le podía despertar los ágil y resultaba capaz de quitárselo…). Descubrió un sinnúmero de galletas de todos los portes y colores, en forma de ángeles, de campanas, de pinos y estrellas, decoradas con dulces mostacillas comestibles. Extremadamente apetitoso, sobre todo para un amante de los dulces como él.

- … - miró el suelo, angustiado. Realmente, hubiera preferido no tenerle nada. O al menos algo un poco más decente.- Yo… lo siento, no… no ten…

- Me encanta.- declaró con toda la sinceridad del mundo, para luego mirarlo agradecido, y sonriente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿De veras? – una sonrisa fue esbozándose en sus labios luego de pronunciar cada palabra, como si cada vez fuera siendo más posible lo que Ren había dicho.

- Es la mejor Navidad de todas… Pero espera un momento, quiero probarlas.

- Eh…

- ¿Sí?

- No sé si estén muy buenas… ñ.ñ

- No seas tonto.- sacó de la bolsa un angelito celeste, muy parecido a cierta personita, y lo decapitó con la boca. Mientras masticaba, Horo no paraba de hablar.

- Bueno, la receta es sencilla y no dejé que la cocinera me ayudara, así que supongo que deben haber mucho mejores y… - mientras seguía con su monólogo, el Tao terminaba de tragar la primera mordida, sin que ninguna facción de su rostro cambiara.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Mm? – lo miró, ansioso por conocer su opinión acerca de su arduo trabajo culinario.

- Hay cosas que deben ser mejores…

- Ah… - sonrió apenado, sin querer aceptar que lo que acababa de oír le había herido.- Sí, bueno…

Pero los labios de Horo fueron cubiertos por los del chino, que había dejado sobre la cama su regalo, y ahora procedía a acomodarse encima de él. Luego de salir del impacto, Horo consiguió responderle sin problema alguno, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Como esto.- terminó de decir Ren, haciendo que su respiración cubriera la cara del norteño. Volvió a besarlo, tan o más ansiosamente que antes, mientras acariciaba su pelo azul.

Tal vez había tardado en llegar. Tal vez la habían precedido muchos problemas y malos ratos. Pero esa era sin duda, la mejor Navidad de todas.

**The end.**


End file.
